


The Watchers

by trinielf82



Series: Angel Ty and Earthling Zane [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	The Watchers

“This is getting pretty sad”

Beaumont didn’t so much as glance over at the angel who appeared next to him. He refused to acknowledge what was said. His eyes were glued to Zane’s as the man moved around his kitchen, clearly hungover from last night. His curls were sticking up all over the place and he was only wearing a pair of tight black briefs, his glorious body on full display.

“I mean this is a pretty sight and all” Nicholas, his closest friend drawled “but this thing you’re doing, just standing here in the man’s kitchen is bordering on stalkery”

Beaumont tore his eyes away from his human to frown at his friend. “He is my earthling. This is what I have been tasked to do. To watch him.”

Nicholas shook his head “What you are doing goes beyond your tasks Beau. Twice now you approached the human, allowed him to see you. That isn’t part of this guardian thing and you know it. Burns would go into smite mode if he knew…”

“I don’t care” Beaumont looked back to Zane who was now chugging down a bottle of water. He smiled lightly to himself at Nicholas’ use of the nickname for their superior. Richard would not be pleased to know that his subordinates called him ‘Burns’, but it was indeed an apt name, as the angel had an impressive burn scar that wrapped around his torso and arms. No one seemed to know how he came by them and the fact that they remained and never healed was weird as well.

They could be injured but their wounds never remained, as their bodies eventually healed. So those scars were an anomaly and a mystery.

“You’re playing a dangerous game my friend. And what do you hope to accomplish anyways?”

“I…I don’t really know” Beaumont admitted. Nicholas was right of course, this was madness. But he could not stop. “I just have this need to protect him, that goes beyond what a guardian is supposed to do.” He sighed “I cannot explain it”

Nicholas patted his shoulder reassuringly “At least you got your hands full, what with your guy being all broody and all.”

“What about you? What’s your doc like?”

“He’s a badass with a scalpel. The man is really good with his hands”

Beaumont looked away from Zane, one eyebrow raised. This was a far cry from the first time Nick found out he was being assigned to a new earthling after the one he’d watched over for so many years had passed on. Beaumont had had to listen to his friend grumble about it for months.

“I was wrong about him ok. He’s so unassuming looking that you can’t help but think that this guy is just going to be a snooze fest, but the way he’s so in control when he’s got his hand inside a body, it’s…yeh it’ a helluva sight. His eyes are pretty too” Nick frowned, like he had not meant to add on that last part.

“His eyes are pretty?” Beaumont chuckled “Well okay then”

“No I mean, they’re just this weird colour, like you’re not sure if they’re blue or grey or….” He trailed off “Fine whatever I sound like an idiot. They’re just unusual ok” he finished a bit defensively.

“Zane’s eyes are pretty” Beaumont smiled “A bit sad these days, but still pretty”

Nicholas shook his head “You’re a mess Beaumont. I’ll just leave you to your…” He waved in the direction of the human “…whatever this is.”

He disappeared, leaving Beaumont to observe his human in peace, which didn’t last very long as he felt another’s presence.

“Hello Beaumont”

********************************************************

His eyes went wide at the sight of the man next to him.

“No!” he shouted, grabbing on to him “Why are you here?”

“Relax Beaumont,”

Beaumont’s heart wanted to pound right out of his chest. Anytime this man was around it was never for a good reason. “Liam, why are you here?” he asked again “You’re not….” He could barely choke it out.

Liam rolled his blue eyes “I swear no one’s ever happy to see me. Always panic and shouts of oh please god no” he huffed

Beaumont was trying to calm himself down. But the Grim Reaper showing up anywhere, especially here was making that a bit difficult.

“I’m not here for your human so you can stop looking at me like that” he leaned against the counter where Beaumont had been perched the entire time he’d been observing Zane. “Old lady, two houses down just kicked the bucket. She practically talked my ear off. Kept going on and on about where we were going and what is it like. I suppose she was better than those who just plain refuse to accept that they’re dead and at least I didn’t have to drag her kicking and screaming like that other guy yesterday.”

“So you reap a soul and you decide to take a random stroll over to my human’s house?”

“I sensed you were here.” He shrugged. “Some guy’s supposed to fall off a ladder in about an hour so I got time to kill”

“You can go do that somewhere else you know”

Liam grinned “But then it wouldn’t have been as much fun to see your panic face” he cocked his head as he watched Zane who was now pretty much just staring out of the kitchen window. “Your human’s got a death wish. Wonder if he’ll make it a two for one deal for me. Haven’t reaped a married couple in a while”

Beaumont got up in Liam’s face “You’re not reaping him.”

“You don’t really have control over that. Plus look at him, he’s a mess. His wife didn’t put up a fuss and I’m pretty sure neither will he. This is a man who thinks he has nothing to live for”

“Stop talking” Beaumont gritted out. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of Zane dying. Yes it would come someday, but not right now, not anytime soon.

“Don’t blame me when the time comes. I just do what I’m told.”

“”Maybe sometimes it’s best not to do what you’re told” Beaumont whispered.

Liam’s blue eyes went round “You utter such blasphemy like you’re not even afraid of the consequences”

“Just leave me alone Liam, please” why did this human make him want to do insane things? What did he even hope to gain by any of his actions? He wanted to help the man, this poor sad soul, but at what cost?

“Fine, you’re no fun anyways. See you around Beaumont” Liam wiggled his fingers in a wave before he disappeared

The sob brought Beaumont’s head around. Zane was hunched over now, gripping the edge of the counter, his body shaking. Beaumont didn’t even think about it. He was behind his human in two strides. His wings fluttered out behind him, then curved around the both of them as he wrapped himself around Zane.

“It’s ok,” he muttered into the man’s hair “I’ve got you now and I’m never letting you go”


End file.
